In the past, the switching of voltages has typically been accomplished through the use of electromechanical relays or solid state devices. Electromechanical relays present many disadvantages, including large size and weight, high power consumption, and lack of reliability. When used in a complex matrix switch, for example of the type used in a telephone switching system, the sheer size and complexity of such a system greatly exacerbates these disadvantages. Solid state switches, while much smaller in size and requiring less power than electromechanical switches, present the disadvantage of fragility to many types of real world, field operating conditions. This fragility gives complex switching systems implemented with solid state devices a potentially high failure rate and a subsequently low mean-time-between-failure, making them difficult and expensive to maintain.
It is known in the art to use piezoelectric benders to implement switches. However, in the art of matrix switches, any construction which provides a greater switching capacity in a smaller, simpler, more reliable or lower power package represents a substantial improvement. This is particularly true, for example, in telephone matrix switching systems of the type wherein many switchable contacts must be separately controlled to selectively interconnect multiple inputs with multiple outputs. It would thus be desirable to provide an improved switch for matrix applications which provides for the individual control of many switchable contacts in one small, light, and low power package. It would be further desirable to provide such a switch having isolation between switched signals in the megahertz frequency range, and which could be constructed in accordance with known manufacturing techniques.